Caused by vanilla cookies
by xXxGuardian SinxXx
Summary: What happens when two genius' have a fight over cookies?Read and find out! LxLight
1. Vanilla cookies and percentages

"Light-kun I would advice you not to try to steal my cookies. "The insomniac detective warned, sitting in his signature position and dropping one of said cookies into his mouth.

"Oh really? And why is that Ryuuzaki?" The younger, auburn haired male asked exasperated, his hand reaching toward the plate of vanilla cookies...only to be slapped away.

"Every time you attempt to steal a cookie the percentage of you being Kira will rise by .10,there for if you do not wish to be convicted as Kira I suggest you desist."

Light pulled his hand, that had previously been inching toward the plate, back.

"So what is my percentage at the moment?" He asked truly wanting to know.

Ryuuzaki put a finger to his lips, calculating for a second before opening his mouth.

"95.31"

Lights eyes widened.

"But it was only .21 this morning!"

"This morning Light-kun wasn't stealing my cookies" the monotone voice replied back.

Light could feel rage begin to well up within him.

"So what your saying is my Kira percentage rose because I stole some of your cookies?"

His voice raised in volume.

"Yes." A small smile seemed to make its way onto the detectives face.

"Ryuuzaki," Light bit out through gritted teeth."that's unfair. To anyone else you wouldn't do this."

"That's correct Light-kun."

Lights eyes narrowed in response, his temper getting the best of him. He stood up from the chair, the chain holding the raven and himself together clanking, and strode up to the detective. As wide, ringed eyes blinked up at him he pulled his arm back and slammed it into the others face.

The detective fell backwards, the chain dragging Light down with him. The chair tipped back and fell to the side, the two men landing painfully.

Ls back connected with the floor and Light landed on his chest, knocking the air from his lungs.They had landed in such a way that Light was between the detectives legs, his arms resting on the sides of the older mans head. Their faces inches apart.

**End of chapter one**

This is my first submitted story on Fanfiction.Depending on how many reviews this story gets will help influence me to post the next chapter so if you want to see what happens next you better R & R.

-Setsuna


	2. Suprise

_L's back connected with the floor and Light landed on his chest, knocking the air from his lungs.They had landed in such a way that Light was between the detectives legs, his arms resting on the sides of the older mans head. Their faces inches apart._

They stared wide eyed at each other, neither knowing exactly what to do.

"Uhhh..."

Light had no idea what to say in this kind of situation. What is there to say when you are on top of your worst enemy, best friend, roommate, and fellow male?

Light was jolted out of his thoughts when hands pushed against his chest. He glanced down and received the surprise of his life from the distressed look on the detectives face.

"Light-kun please get off !"

Light froze in shock at the high soprano L's voice had taken on,completely different from his usual monotone.

The pressure against his chest continued, getting more desperate and persistent by the second. The mans face flushed a bright, red hue.

Light zoned out and dint see the horrified look appear on L's face.

_'Oh no! God no! I have to get him off me now or he'll know. He'll know!! Then he'll leave and never come back... Gotta get him off!!'_

L struggled harder, wiggling around and trying to slither his way out from under the boy. He was aware of the fact he was aroused, he knew Light would feel it.  
This was bad.

"Light get off !"

**End of chapter 2**

A/N: So this is a pretty short chapter and I apologize but the next and final chapter will hopefully make up for it... though I did cut the lemon.

Special thanks to-

**Tilly Flonka**

**chibi-eru**

**greendayluvr93**

**jesus-of-suburbia2o2o**

**lady firefox**

**mattneedschocolate**

**Arctic0Kitten**

**Black-Dranzer-1119**

-for reviews or alerts.

Next chapter coming soon!

-Setsuna


	3. Final:Effect

_"Light get off!"_

Light stiffened at his name.

"W-what did you say Ryuuzaki? "

"I told you to get off Light!"

A small shudder passed through him as L repeated his name without the honorific.

The combination of L's voice and the wiggling body beneath him caused a wave of heat to roll through the boys body .The small wave of pleasure fogging his mind.

L, panicked enough to do anything bucked his hips trying to throw the younger off.

Their clothed erections brushed together .L's back arched against the floor and a throaty moan worked its way from his lips.

His mind blanked in fear . Light had definitely heard. There was no doubt about it.

He lowered his hips back to the floor but strong hands grabbed them on their decent and pulled them back up, smashing their pelves' back together.

The detective gasped in surprise and stared into cloudy, mocha eyes.

"L-Light!? What-"

He was cut off as the brunets lips connected with his. He forced back the groan working its way up his throat.

His eyes slowly closed as he pushed against the soft body on top of him . His spidery fingers inter twinned into the silky auburn hair.

The raven turned his head slightly ,deepening the already passionate kiss.

Light regretfully broke the lip lock. He stared down at the panda eyed detective, who's eyes seemed to sparkle.

Light let a small smile form on his face as he pulled the sweets loving man into his lap.

"So im allowed to have some of the cookies now, right?"

Light laughed as he received a small hit on the chest, courtesy of one smiling Ryuuzaki.

**End of chapter 3**

Well this is the final chapter, its safe to assume that L and Light got together and Misa got the boot.

Misa: Your evil, Setsuna...

Me: I should have a Death Note... oh wait I do.

I got this question and I forgot to answer it last time. Light ate around 10 cookies, now that's not a lot compared to the amount L usually has everyday but you know how protective L is of his sweets.

Id like to thank everyone who read and reviewed my story, im gonna start some new ones soon so check them out!


End file.
